


My hands, they heal, they destroy

by HkHk



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Irony, Raava is not Andraste, Turns out Benders are just Abominations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Korra inadvertently opens a new spirit portal, she drags Kuvira and herself to another world. And as turmoil engulfs Thedas once again, they find themselves drawn into world shaking events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My hands, they heal, they destroy

**Author's Note:**

> Bending in the world of Dragon Age where spirits are considered dangerous. The Avatar is the bridge between the spirit world and the material world. This is going to go so well. Like a house on fire. It'll be perfect. 
> 
> Also, Kuvira is going to have her redemption arc. Whether or not she succeeds is really up to her.

When she opened her eyes, Kuvira expected to be back at Republic City, surrounded by the ruins of her efforts. She expected chains, a prison where she would serve her sentence. At that terrifying heart stopping moment, she thought herself dead, that the Avatar would not be able to stop the spirit beam from melting them both. But she did. 

She was a God, wasn't she? Korra? Only a God could fight through everything that had happened and still forgive. She who lowered herself and simply spoke to Kuvira as if they were of equal level. She who suggested that they were similar. Kuvira all but scoffed at the notion, how could she compare? Korra saved their lives. All she had done was destroy everything. She had grasped so tightly her touch destroyed. 

When she woke up, chained, it was expected. When the sour faced woman appeared, Kuvira wondered if Suyin was waiting in the background.

So her spirit gun must of killed those people, despite Avatar Korra's efforts. All of this was her fault. She wasn't even part of this world and still she managed to hurt people. Even if the "Fade" and "Most Holy" didn't mean squat to her, Kuvira understood the gist of it. 

People were suffering because of her. 

She could help. She could fix this. 

"I don't want to be your Herald." Kuvira stated flatly. "I wasn't saved by any Andraste. The Avatar saved me. I won't lie to them." 

"It is not a lie, as much as it is letting the populous believe in what they want to believe in." Leliana's sugar coated words didn't seem at all to phase Kuvira. 

"I am not here to be your leader." She stared out at the sky, her Spirit touched hand clenched. "I am just here to seal the breach. I will be your figurehead, your savior." 

"You said, you had lead hundreds before." Cassandra interjected. "Surely your military..." 

Kuvira's eyes were like hard gems. "No. Not any more." 

She wasn't that person anymore. She won't be that person anymore. If she were to ever begin on that path, would she even be able to stop herself? While this world may be different than hers, it was in turmoil, threatened. She could unite them all under one banner, save them all with this power given to her. 

"In public, we will call you the Herald. You are the beacon, the sole survivor, the one remaining hope that the Maker has not abandoned us." Leliana speaks as if it is a truth she holds to herself. "In private, we can dispense of such titles." 

"I apologize if I am not the hero you need." Kuvira thought of the Avatar, of her strength. She would be what they needed, a divine being sent from the heavens itself. "But I will do my best." 

//

Seheron was a filthy place. A terrible dirty place. A rock the Imperium wants. Full of qunari. Full of Qun following twits. 

Honestly Altus Moria was done with this place. It was terribly cold and there was mud in places where mud shouldn't be. All she wanted was to go home where there wouldn't be ox men trying to cut her head open with an axe. Even her grand aunt's balls were far more tolerable than trying to one up the qunari. 

No one wanted them there. She didn't want to be here. What was she thinking? 

Retake Seheron they say. Retake it from the Qunari. 

All very pretty words that become dust when faced with the reality. This was more amusing when she was on her personal yacht firing fireballs at the coast. Who did she insult? When did it happen? 

She peeked out from her cover and chucked a fireball at the battlefield. Really. This was too much. Just a few more weeks before the relief ships arrive and she can leave this place. 

Then there was more fire and some screaming and Moria peeked out to look. 

Wow. Someone got really pissed off.

//

The usual reaction to a Fade rift opening up on your flank is to kill whatever stepped out. Even if it was a confused looking girl. 

Could be a demon, you don't really know until the corpse stops twitching. 

Besides the Qun had a very harsh stance on mages and magic. Just look at the Saarebas.

In fact it was the Saarebas who spotted the fade rift in the first place, readying their magic as their commanders shouted for them to kill whatever stepped through. There was no hesitation. Only fire. 

Which as it turned out didn't do much as the fire was redirected back at them. More fire and some ice, barriers were pulled up, glyphs were drawn. Soldiers ran forward, shouting, swinging their gigantic weapons. They are blown back by air. Everything is redirected, around the rift itself. It pulsates. 

There is a feeling in the air, a certain sense of wrongness. A pressure grows, pushing, shoving everything to the ground. 

The dust dissipates revealing the demon possessed mage.

The girl remains standing there, her eyes snap open. They are white. Blazing. Power. 

The Saarebas could not speak, merely groan in her throat. She doesn't remember what happened next. 

There was just power. A blinding light. A reckoning. 

//

Their skirmish with the qunari forces end rather quickly once the screaming started. And the blatant use of fire everywhere. Altus Moria would like to proudly say she was the one who found the stranger, whose body still glowed with power, lines across her skin. Whose gaze felt like so heavy, it was crushing. 

**"Who are you?"** The voice echoed. **"Where am I?"**

The Tevintor soldier who had found her, hurriedly and frighteningly, explained that they should be leaving as the qunari would regroup. 

She ignored his concerns, using her magic to make stone columns come out of the ground, providing a barrier for the qunari to smash through to get to them. The stone columns were fifteen feet wide and twenty feet high and there were hundreds. It was said it became a new landmark. 

Somehow he had managed to coax the lost and addled Altus out of her state. Altus Moria was very sure that their mystery savior was another mage who somehow inexplicably got lost. After all how could that account for how she made the qunari army run away? Or the fires? And that she doesn't know Teven? Poor thing must have gotten clubbed over the head. She certainly looked like she was in the thick of things. 

Moria dragged her back to camp, wanting to take all the credit on saving a fellow mage. Her commanding officer looked not at all impressed. They argued a bit in Teven while the mind addled Altus just looked on. 

While she really didn't know where the girl had come from, she was undoubtedly a mage. A strong one too. Reports were already filtering in on what the qunari saw. Or thought they saw. The ox people do tend to exaggerate. A demon? Please, blood magic was banned. 

"What is your name?" The Commander asked, finally after they had stopped arguing with each other. 

"Korra." 

He pursed his lips and then looked back at Moria. "An Altus?" He asked in Teven, clearly gearing for yet another fight. "More likely an unlucky Laetan." 

"Let her show you. I have seen it, the battlefield wreathed in fire. Wind strong enough to pick up fully armored men and throw them aside, ice pillars darting the landscape. Please, do not disregard my skill, Commander." Moria turned around, dismissing the argument in its entirety. 

She conjures a flame with a wave of her hand, a skill that she had mastered. 

The girl mimics her, her own flame floating above her open palm. 

"See?"

"A simple trick." 

Moria tries not to sneer and fails. What seems like an easy trick would take years of study for those born with very little magical ability. The girl looked young, not even in her twenties. What she had seen, the remains of the magical battle, was that of an Altus. This girl could be a lesser known cousin or even a misplaced one. It happens sometimes when certain people have sex with certain people and dump the kid into a bassinet and float them into the ocean. 

"The next ship? We're leaving on it." Moria had plans. There wasn't anything the Commander was going to do to ruin it. "I'm going to talk to Altus Korian about this. He will see reason, unlike you." 

The Commander made a general huffing noise but he didn't disagree. He had other things to deal with aside from lost mages. Unlike the flood of Altus that arrive on their yacht's, he actually had a war to plan. He didn't have time to worry about their eccentricities.

//

Korra tried really hard not to freak out. Did she pull them out of the Spirit World wrong? Could that happen? Is that possible? 

Tenzin was going to be sooo pissed. 

_Worry not._ Raava's voice whispered around her ears. 

Korra wasn't really sure she could be calm. She went from one war zone to another where huge horned people tried to turn her into tiny itty bitty bloody pieces. It was super hard to be calm. Where was Kuvira? Was she okay? 

_There is an usually high amount of spirits in the area._ Raava said rather conversationally. _I can feel them._

Oh. Joy. Most spirits were okay. Some were not. 

Korra just followed the robe wearing dark haired woman and tried really hard not to think about how screwed she was.


End file.
